


Red in Your Eye

by Winner_of_the_disability_bingo



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo/pseuds/Winner_of_the_disability_bingo
Summary: Soulmate September day 15: It's impossible to lie to your soulmate.Lelouch hadn’t expected to ever meet his soulmate. He certainly hadn't expected his soulmate to be the son of the Japanese Prime-Minister.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Red in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this right before AO3 temporarily shuts down for maintenance. Love living on the wild side.

Lelouch hadn’t expected to ever meet his soulmate. The Emperor would force him into an arranged marriage anyway. He definitely hadn’t expected his soulmate to be the son of the Japanese Prime-Minister.

When the Emperor sent them to Japan, Lelouch knew he just wanted to get rid of them. With Nunnally crippled and Lelouch refusing to leave her side, as well as both of them being the youngest, he no longer had any use for them.

Suzaku… wasn’t quite like Lelouch had expected. From the stories their maid had told them, Japan was a borderline-barbaric country. One that refused what Britannia had offered them. Their Prime-Minister embodied that.

Suzaku’s father wasn’t like that at all. The description matched Suzaku even less.

Suzaku was energetic. He loved physical activity, which was the bane of Lelouch’s existence. He was smart too. Not as smart as Lelouch, but definitely above average.

He always helped Nunnally, even when he didn’t need to. Lelouch had expected that all of Nunnally’s care would fall on himself, but Suzaku made it clear that wasn’t happening.

The first time Lelouch tried to lie to him, it was about what he had expected Japan to be like. He had felt the heat in his face grow as he spoke. Suzaku had seemed shocked, but got over it quickly.

They figured it out when Suzaku tried to lie to him. Lelouch’s birthday was coming up and Suzaku had decided to throw a surprise party. It failed, obviously. It also made clear the fact that they were soulmates.

-

When Britannia invaded, Lelouch was thankful for their bond. The Japanese officials had wanted to hold Lelouch and Nunnally hostage (Lelouch didn’t bother pointing out that if they had attacked while the children were in the country, they didn’t care about them) but the Prime-Minister had firmly told them he would not intentionally put his son’s soulmate in danger.

Eventually though, the council had won out. Lelouch and Nunnally were going to be held hostage, and possibly killed.

The next day, the Prime-Minister was dead and Suzaku wouldn’t let them out of his sight.

The official report stated that the Prime-Minister had committed suicide. Almost a week into being on the run, Lelouch was informed otherwise.

They had in an old warehouse, just outside of one of the Britannian outposts. No one would believe someone would hide right next to their enemy, so Lelouch had known they wouldn’t be found.

Nunnally had been asleep. It was Lelouch’s turn keeping watch. He had heard Suzaku’s sniffles and had asked what was wrong. They couldn’t lie to each other, so Suzaku had told him everything.

-

They had spent almost a year running. A year carrying Nunnally through lakes of blood and piles of corpses. A year hiding out in half-collapsed buildings and shallow caves. A year hiding from both sides, because the Britannians would kill Suzaku and the Japanese would kill Lelouch and Nunnally.

When the invasion was over, they didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared. Britannia had won. None of them knew what that would mean for Suzaku. They didn’t know if they would be separated. If Suzaku would be killed or made into a slave.

A year earlier, Lelouch wouldn’t have thought Britannia would do those things. Now, he had seen them first hand.

He swore that he’d free Japan, and destroy Britannia.

Their only hope was the Ashford family. They were friends of his and Nunnally’s mother. He had hacked into the Britannian databases and found out they would be settling in Japan (was it Area 11 now?) in a city nearby.

Suzaku hadn’t been sure, but had agreed to it anyway. The Ashfords were understanding, it was possible they’d let Suzaku stay.

-

Suzaku had been allowed to stay. Nunnally had been so relieved she burst into tears.

He wasn’t allowed to attend the school they were setting up, but that was expected. Lelouch would just have to teach him everything he learnt when he and Nunnally got home.

When they were thirteen, Suzaku told Lelouch he wanted to join the Britannian army. Lelouch had thought it was a stupid idea. Britannia couldn’t be changed from the inside. It needed to be attacked from the outside.

Eventually, he gave in and let Suzaku go to military school. They regularly sent letters to each other. Then, texts and phone calls when mobile phones were introduced.

One day, they would work together to free Japan and topple Britannia. One from Britannia’s side and one from Japan’s. No one would guess which of them were on which side. It was perfect.

They just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

-

The right opportunity came when they were seventeen. A truck had driven off the road and Lelouch had investigated to see if the drivers were okay.

Twenty minutes later, he had Suzaku were staring at a girl dressed in a white straightjacket.

They were found by the Britannian military before they could do anything. Suzaku was shot, but not dead. Lelouch would have known if he was.

He and the girl used the general’s distraction to run. Eventually, they found themselves in a warehouse in Shinjuku. The general was right behind them.

Through the holes in the warehouse, Lelouch could see the destruction of the ghetto. He could distantly hear the screams. The smell of blood and death filled the entire area. It was far too familiar.

The bullet was in the girl’s head before he could register what happened. She was dead.

No she wasn’t. Lelouch could feel her pulse. Could see her fingers twitching. She grabbed his arm and suddenly, he knew what to do.

He stood up, head clear and fuzzy at the same time. He wasn’t sure the exact words he had said, but a second later, the general and his soldiers were at his feet. Dead.

-

Lelouch spent the next few day worrying about Suzaku.

Clovis was dead, he had helped the terrorists fight the Britannians. He had a power that he still knew little about. But he could do so much with it.

It was the perfect time to enact his side of the plan. He just needed Suzaku to be okay.

-

Arrested for murder isn’t quite what Lelouch classified as ‘okay’, but it was better than dead.

He and Suzaku had been planning for years. They had designed a costume together. Worked out the persona together. When Suzaku saw it at the trial, he would know Lelouch was ready.

-

Convincing the rebels to follow him had been easy. He knew how people worked. He wouldn’t even need to use his Geass on them if he did this right.

Everything was planned. Everything was going to be perfect. It was just a matter of time.

-

Everything went perfect. He had shamed the Britannians, publicly announced his presence to the world, and freed Suzaku.

Now, they stood in a rubble-filled warehouse.

Suzaku was moving up the ranks. The trial was just for show. When it was over, he’d likely be set free. A renowned scientist wanted him to pilot a custom Knightmare. A few more months, and everything would be ready.

Now that Lelouch was known, Suzaku could climb the ranks even higher by fighting him. He would also work as the rebellion’s mole.

Lelouch let him leave, their positions decided.

-

Lelouch hadn’t expected Suzaku to come to Ashford, but he wasn’t disappointed. Everything would be much easier with them so close together.

No one except Milly knew they were soulmates. That was fine with Lelouch. Suzaku had almost let it slip a couple of times, but had caught himself.

A week later, when Suzaku was allowed to stay with Lelouch and Nunnally for a couple of hours after school, Lelouch introduced him to C.C.

They told him everything Lelouch already knew about Geass. C.C also told them some things Lelouch didn’t know.

When C.C offered her hand, Suzaku took it, and his eyes glowed red.


End file.
